


Days Off and Unexpected Hard-Ons

by sg13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Movie Night, Prompt Fic, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg13/pseuds/sg13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver was told they'd be taking the day off from vigilante work, he thought it would be just him and his girl relaxing and enjoying a peaceful weekend.</p><p>How did he end up with a hard-on pressing into Felicity's ass as she sits in his lap, while surrounded by their closest friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Off and Unexpected Hard-Ons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythingilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingilove/gifts).



> So a friend asked for someone, anyone, to write her an olicity fic where "oliver & felicity are cuddling while they watch a movie with friends/family and oliver gets a boner"
> 
> Based on "sporking".... which is basically spooning with an erection.

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh no._

The one phrase that keeps repeating itself in Oliver’s thoughts.

_No, this cannot be happening._

His face is blank as he stares ahead. His arms tighten their hold around her and he manages to swallow despite his dry mouth. He can’t help but shift his hips a bit.

_God, why is her ass so PERFECT._

Saturdays never looked so good, but so evil as well.

 

 

The weekend started out as all of their previous ones since Oliver and Felicity returned to Star City.

Team Arrow had just finished their latest mission and were heading back to the new Arrow Cave in the darkness that the early hours of a Saturday morning provided. All of them were completely exhausted, but satisfied from taking out another group of everyday criminals terrorizing the city and its residents.

As they walk in, Felicity turns around to face them in her swivel chair, taking in their drained expressions and slow movements. She stands up and gathers all the energy she can find at the moment, walking towards them slightly.

“Alright!” Her too-bright voice for 4 o’clock in the morning shatters them out of whatever haze they were moving through as they stop and look at her. “I am going to take the initiative and say that no vigilante business will proceed for the rest of this day. We’ve all been running about practically headless this entire week and if I’m exhausted, I can only imagine what the four of you are feeling right now.” She pauses to focus her thoughts. “And unless it’s absolutely necessary that the people of this city need us, I declare this Saturday to be free of all crime-fighting goodness! So, do we have an understanding?”

Silence follows her.

Felicity raises her eyebrows at them. She turns to Oliver first and gives him a look that clearly says _‘You better agree with this, Mister’_. Her looks could make anyone crumble.

Immediately, with his eyes fixated on her, Oliver replies “We absolutely have an understanding. At least on my part.”

Turning her gaze on the rest of the team, she repeats her last question and receives their mumbled answers of agreement.

“Great. Now, all of you go home and get some rest. You’re all welcome to stop by the loft-” Oliver starts at her open invitation, slightly put out. “-later this evening for dinner and a movie night.”

The group spreads out across the area to wash up and change into their street clothes. As Thea, Laurel and John begin to leave, Oliver walks up behind Felicity, who stands facing her screens, typing away on one last portion of code for her programs. He gets as close as he can to her and wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her neck and rubbing his nose along the smooth skin he finds there.

“I thought when you said we’d get a free day off that we would spend it differently. You know, together, just the two of us… not with our friends and my sister present.”

Turning the monitors off, Felicity leans back against his chest and brings her hands up to link her fingers with his at her waist. She nudges his head away so that she can tilt her own back and onto his shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fun. We all need this, especially now. You’ll see.”

 

 

Thea and Laurel are the first to arrive at the loft and they enter together with a store bought apple pie. Twenty minutes later, Diggle knocks on the loft’s front door and he is accompanied by Lyla and baby Sara. Felicity coos at the toddler who giggles each time she is greeted by the short blonde. They all settle into their seats at the table and begin with Oliver serving out portions of their meal.

At 8pm, they are all gathered around the big screen TV. Thea and Laurel were wrapped up in blankets sitting on some large comfy pillows on the floor. Diggle and Lyla sat together on the sofa. Sara had fallen asleep half an hour after they all finished eating and they placed her in the spare crib that Oliver bought, just in case they needed to babysit. He and Felicity were cuddled on the leather chair to the right of the sofa, with Felicity sitting in his lap.

They had chosen a movie randomly, and so far, 45 minutes in, they were all pretty much engrossed and enjoying it.

Until of course Felicity decided to shift in her spot on Oliver’s lap, which placed her perfectly round cheeks right onto his groin.

He froze, eyes a little wide and staring straight ahead of him. From his place behind her, he could see one corner of her lips slowly tilting up, all the while her gaze remained on the TV screen.

Oliver’s pants start to become progressively uncomfortable for him as his girlfriend continues to rub herself back onto the front of his jeans. He tries to hide his rapidly blushing face into her hair but Felicity leans forward so that all that’s touching between them is their hips and thighs.

He glares at the back of her head.

_Oh, this little minx. She knows exactly what she’s doing._

And it’s not like he can do anything about it. Their friends, _his sister_ , are sitting not even 5 ft. away from them. So he decides to ignore it as best as he can.

But really, when has he ever been able to ignore anything that is Felicity Smoak.

Oliver’s plan fails miserably in the next two seconds when she brings her hand down to squeeze his knee, trailing her fingers up his thigh, almost reaching his pelvis, then stopping and going back the way they came.

She continues this for the next few minutes until he’s sure that she can feel every nerve in his dick twinge painfully.

All he’s thankful for is that the arms of the chair they’re sitting in are high enough to cover her actions somewhat so that they’re not giving the others in the room a free show.

The pleasure between his hips ceases momentarily as Felicity stops moving her fingers. He thinks it’s over, that all she’s going to do is make him suffer through the rest of the night with an erection.

He’s entirely wrong.

She starts to furtively swivel her hips along his dick, making sure that no one else is aware; that no one else can see what she’s doing to him.

Failing at his attempt to breathe carefully and quietly through his noise, Oliver lets out a small whimper which catches the attention of the closest person to them: John Diggle.

Diggle, scrunching his eyebrows together, glances to his right at Oliver’s face, which has turned progressively redder in the last 3 seconds. He meets his friend’s gaze and, as reasoning, mouths the word _‘Cramp’_.

John Diggle has many expressions. But none have graced his face more often since he met Oliver Queen than his typical _‘What kind of bullshit are you playing at?’_ look, the one he is currently throwing the younger man’s way.

As Dig dismisses his behaviour and turns back to the screen, he completely misses the blissed-out look on Oliver’s face that he just can’t manage to keep hidden when Felicity rubs her ass harder onto his erection.

_Fuck me if she’s not deliberately trying to make me spurt in my pants._

As if hearing his thoughts, Felicity looks over her shoulder at him with an evil twinkle in her eyes. She leans closer towards him so that their faces are only a few centimeters apart and asks quietly, “Are you okay?”

The look on her face is anything but innocent and she damn well knows it.

Oliver doesn’t give her an answer, instead he focuses on not outright moaning her name because the look on her face right now is doing things to him that he only wishes it would when they’re alone.

He keeps watching her though, knowing that she’s going to act any moment now.

And she does.

Felicity leans towards him to pull his bottom lip into her mouth by her teeth and it takes everything Oliver has in him not to thrust his hips up and grind into her. She pulls away quickly and shifts herself so that she’s facing the screen again. Except this time, her right hand, the one hidden from everyone else, slowly makes its way to the area just below his belly button.

Sitting stiffly, not unlike the current situation in his pants, Oliver waits to see what her next move is. His eyes dart between the four other people in the room nervously.

Felicity manages to slip her fingers into not only his pants, but his boxer briefs as well and they travel down to the base of his dick. Her fingers barely wrap around him in the position they’re sitting in but the new, but now unfamiliar sensations are working him over.

Along with starting to swivel her hips back again, she uses her fingers to lightly caress him. He buries his face in the back of her neck breathing in her shampoo and perfume.

Oliver is just glad that the action film they’re watching has many explosions and loud sound effects, because if not, he’s pretty sure his sister would have found out the noise he makes when he cums.

 

Powering off the TV, Thea places the remote control back onto the coffee table and stands up, stretching out her limbs. She crouches back down to shake Laurel awake and picks up the pillows they were sitting on to put them away in the spare closet. Diggle and Lyla head upstairs to pick up Sara as well as their coats and the baby bag.

Once the four of them are ready, with their coats on standing at the door, they turn back to look at Oliver and Felicity still sitting on the leather chair.

Felicity tries to get up from her place in his lap, but Oliver would be damned if he let her escape this mess she created, literally. His hold on her hips tightens and he pushes her back into his lap to hide the evident wet spot at his zipper.

Clearly not going to move from her seat anytime soon, Felicity turns to their guests and bids them farewell, watching as they walk out the door.

“So,” she says to him once it’s just the two of them. “Did you enjoy the movie?”

Slowly, her cute smile turns into a saucy smirk. “I know I did.”


End file.
